Shocking Everybody
by Tajala
Summary: Oneshot: Cho does something that Draco absolutely doesn't like. HPDM. Rated M to be safe.


A/N: Hey everybody! I wrote this one shot a few months ago already. I finally decided to post it. Maybe it'll also be my apology for not updating To Trust Your Enemy this weekend. I don't know yet. It's just that I had a little bit of stress in school. I had a project due this week and three exams. So I had no time to write. I might write the next chapter tomorrow or on Sunday, but I can't promise. Enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything belongs to JK Rowling.

**

* * *

Shocking Everybody**

by Tajala

It must be a dream. What else could it be? He just couldn't believe it! First she had yelled at him for not paying attention to her at all, then she had slapped him and then to top it all she had pressed her lips to his. And to make things even worse, she had done all of that in front of the whole school at lunch time in the Great Hall.

Harry staggered backwards. What the hell was going on? He _never_ talked to Cho, the expectation being a Quidditch game and of course the one time when they had kissed in 5th year. He didn't like to think about it, it was one of the ´not so good´ memories.

After that experience he had figured out that he didn't like girls _that_ way. But of course nobody knew about that. He was in the newspapers enough as it was. He didn't need an article about his sexual orientation, thank you very much. He didn't think he _ever_ gave Cho the impression that he liked her at least not the way she was implying. For that matter, what was she talking about, not paying attention to her, by Merlin's beard, they weren't even friends.

Slowly his surroundings came into focus again. Everybody, including the teachers, was gaping at them. Shocked silence reigned in the Great Hall. And then clapping could be heard. It came from the end of the Slytherin table. Draco Malfoy stood there, smirking in Harry's and Cho's direction.

"Are you quite done with entertaining us?" he drawled in his usual bored tone, sneering Cho's way, he slowly swaggered over to them. It seemed like everybody was holding their breath not even a whisper could be heard. Obviously nobody wanted to miss a word from the drama unfolding in front of them.

"Do you need some help here?" the Slytherin asked sweetly his smirk firmly in place.

Cho stared at him perplexed, unable to utter a word.

"It just looked like you needed some one to show you how to kiss. From over there it seemed like you didn't really know how to do it properly. And I'm sure nobody wants our favourite Boy-Who-Lived to turn his back on us and the wizarding world because your kisses are so bad. I mean he still has to save us all. We don't want him to be disgusted, do we." sarcasm was dripping out of every word the blond spoke.

Cho took a step backwards. Never would she let herself be kissed by the Slytherin Ice Prince and also a Death Eater in training.

Malfoy just looked at her, smiling evilly. He took a step towards her but mid step he turned in Harry's direction. With the words: "I wouldn't even touch you if some one paid me for it" he laid his arms around the other seeker's sleek waist, pulling him close. And to the astonishment of the whole school he smiled a real smile that nobody had ever seen on his face before and leaned towards Harry, to kiss him very gently. Their lips were only touching very lightly till Harry leaned into Draco's embrace and started to kiss back.

The students and also the teachers gasped almost at once. Never in their lives had they believed what they were seeing right now if some one had only told them about it. The two boys who had always hated each other were kissing in front of everybody. The biggest surprise being the fact that it didn't look like they did it for the first time. Some of the students were looking around dazedly trying to grasp the concept of two arch enemies kissing. Cho had passed out and was lying on the cold stone floor. None of her friends had dared to get up to revive her. Who would want to go up against Draco Malfoy?

In the meanwhile Draco's and Harry's kiss had turned into a full snogging session. Without a care in the world, ignoring everything around them, they stood there unable to move away from each other. There was still gentleness there, but it was overpowered by passion. They both had their eyes closed, enjoying the heat of the moment.

They finally broke apart when the first enraged shrieks and catcalls could be heard. A few people tried to get up, but were pulled back by there house mates, no one wanted them to interfere in the interesting proceedings.

"I thought you didn't want to tell anybody?" Harry asked quietly. At once the whole school population was deathly quiet, listening for every word again.

"Hmm…that was before…_that person_…kissed my boyfriend in front of my eyes and the eyes of the whole student body plus teachers." the Slytherin grunt out between clenched teeth. But again, to the bewilderment of everybody, they could see the smile in Malfoy's eyes. "The timing was probably not the best." he added thoughtfully "But we would have told everybody eventually, so it doesn't really matter. And now everybody knows, so I can snog you whenever and wherever I want." he said this time grinning smugly.

The last word hadn't even left his mouth, when Harry's lips were on his again. As if that kiss broke the spell that had held everybody captive, they all got up to talk to the two enemies. Questions and exclamations were shouted through the hall, everything went crazy from one moment to the next.

Grabbing Harry's hand, Draco took a step backwards and then the two boys turned as one and ran out of the hall, outside the doors they started to laugh. The last thing they heard was Snape's outraged shout "Potter, Malfoy, if I ever see you snogging in my presence somewhere in this school, you have detention until you graduate, I swear it."


End file.
